Heartbreak
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Savannah Monroe is forced to go back to Harlan because her father is dying. However, he is sitting on millions from his life as a "business" man, and when he dies Savannah will get most of it, and the man she chooses to marry would run it, which makes her a target. Demons haunt her as she makes her way back to a place she hates, which holds Raylan the man who left her brokenhearted
1. Chapter 1

Savannah Monroe (Fifteen years):

(20 years ago, Harlan mines)

For almost a year now the moment I was released from the shackles of school or my mother's tirades about being more 'ladylike' I was always right on time to meet my brother and the other workers at the mine with a cooler full of cold beer. Knowing how Bobbie was he would make sure to drink every bit of his beer expect for the last sip which he always saved just for me. However, a few months ago it stopped being all about my brother working hard to wash away that privileged tag that followed us around in Harlan (all thanks to daddy and his 'business') and more about getting my daily dose of Raylan without my pack of brothers sniffing him out. I clutched his beer in my hands, thinking about how desperately I wanted to reach out and wipe away the coal dust from his hair and give his lips a warm Kentucky kiss without sneaking around. Thankfully here I didn't have to keep my smile under control when he finally came out; every girl in town couldn't help but smile when they saw him (even my brother couldn't deny that).

"Is that for me, darling, or are you just teasing these poor overworked boys with cold beer that they can't have?"

I handed him that beer like every other day, letting my fingers brush against his in defiance to the mountain of rules I had placed on my shoulders (Mama spent her days monitoring mine), soaking up as much of this moment as I could. It was obvious that Bobbie knew what was happening right under his nose, but that fact that he hadn't gone to daddy with this atrocious behavior of mine showed there was a reason he was my favorite out of our band of misfit siblings. Jed, the brother that my father had picked out of foster care wouldn't have taken the news very well (nor would he like it when come college I ran as far away from Harlan as I could), because he shared the same look I'd come to fear from men.

"I doubt after hundreds of days full of free beer I'd deny you, Givens. Here, take Boyd's to him, he gives me the creeps."

Every time I caught a look at Boyd, or when I handed him his beer, it looked he was mad scientist finishing a hard day's work of putting together bombs. Most folks would look at his last name and judge, something I've known my whole life as well, but I would only give my seal of judgment when I got a good look at the person. The only one that I had a hard time figuring out was the very one adored, Givens, and that smile he gave me that meant so many things it was impossible to understand how he came to be here in this town.

"Be nice, sunflower, he might be the one that saves your brother from the jaws of that mine. Better get back, thank you, darling. …Midnight?"

His eyes looked at me like I was a forbidden piece of pie, and that look always scared me because I couldn't stop myself from melting when he aimed it my way. Even though I knew that all of this would never end well, either he would take this school girl heart of mine and shoot it up or my kin would botch it all up, I couldn't help myself when it came to Raylan. God knows that I regretted in the years to come.

"Midnight."

(Present, Harlan county line)

I've learned a lot of things during my transformation from being known as the daughter of Harlan County second in command (my Kentucky life a blur of fire arms and moonshine) to an overworked pediatrician but I just keep on doing very stupid things. When I was fifteen, a fresh naïve flower who hung around the mines too much (making sure my brother had a cold beer to wash away the coal dust) Raylan Givens was my stupid mistake (most likely the most idiotic thing I'd ever allowed myself to do). Now, with years of experience behind me, and memories that I repressed that involved Harlan and my family that I was now forced to face, I made the mistake to believe my time in Harlan might be somewhat normal. I stopped my car right at the 'Welcome to Harlan' sign, remembering when I passed it and swore to never come back, afraid that if I kept driving an invisible dome would drop and I'd be trapped. And I've been reading why too goddamn Stephen King during my late night shifts.

At the entrance to Harlan, I was ripped out of the past, where I was stuck again at age sixteen broken both body and heart (thanks to Raylan and Jed) in only a matter of weeks, when a man in a orange jumpsuit came brawling at my car window throwing around a pistial like it was a toy.

"Get out or I will shot you, lady."

I had my hand already wrapped around the knife that I kept by my side since I learned not to trust a soul, wishing I had been smart enough to carry one back then, as he opened my car door and placed that pistial at my throat. Without hesitating I grabbed the gun, knowing from experience that it wasn't loaded, and pushed the knife into his shoulder. As we fought I had different face in my mind, a person I wanted to see in just as much pain as this stupid guy who thought I wouldn't know if the gun was loaded, someone I had once called brother.

"Hands up!"

We both heard the gun being cocked, he had gotten a good swipe in but I was still on the top, and we separated and he put his arms in the air (the orange jumpsuit giving him up). I felt warm blood running down my forehead from where he had punched me, the urge to finish off this damn man still pumping in my veins (showing my background in vibrant red). It soaked my brown locks, as I narrowed my green eyes at the furtive, trying to overcome my instincts to kick him.

I expected the government man to have a new face, coming to rescue men when I had already gotten the job done, but instead I was fifteen again looking at Raylan Givens like no time had passed at all.

"Ma'am, it seems you beat me in taking down our good furtive Rowels here. I'm not sure if I should be thankful or insulted. Well, we better get you to a hospital ma'am he sure got you good. I'm Raylan Givens, and you are?"

It took a lot not to swear at the sight of him, knowing that he didn't remember me in the slightest (making that hole he left inside throb for the first time in years), but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of thinking I cared a damn about him or remembered his stupid mug.

"Savannah Monroe, Mr. Givens. "

I held out my hand, eyes locked with his that I saw the moment he figured out who I was, not letting it show that I knew who he was or even cared (but still giving him a warm Kentucky greeting like he didn't smash my heart to smithereens in this very town). I took my hand back quickly, leaving him to think about the past as I walked over to his car (leaving mine to be picked by the Marshals until I was allowed to have it back) a slow grin spreading on my lips. If anyone had passed I would have looked like a manic, smiling while my head leaked my Monroe blood all over Givens nice vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

That ride with him was the most awkward time I'd had in years (besides creepy fathers hitting on their children's doctor because their wife wasn't around), and I couldn't help but go back to the last time I was with him in his pickup. It was a week before he left Harlan for good, shortly after I said I love you for the first when he nearly died in the mines (but Boyd saved both him and my brother), and I was kissing his coal dust lips wondering if he'd ever utter those same words back to me. He was eying me like at any moment I was going to slap that pretty but weathered face of his for all of his transactions, but that anger had only made her into the person I was today.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to drop you at the hospital, Mrs. Monroe?"

This whole thing was a test, to check if I had any leftover feelings for the boy who loved to wipe a coal covered finger on my nose as he took the beer from me each day, until he decided he wanted a kiss instead. Over the years, that first love had haunted me and I wasn't able to find a man to call my own that made me feel the way he had. Also it didn't help that Jed had taken away the trust I once had, now every man I looked at seemed like a villain just waiting for me to drop my snake covered walls.

"It's Miss Monroe, and no I'm fine, he barely grazed me, Mr. Givens. Besides, I have a pressing matter at my childhood home, so the faster I get my statement done the better."

I could feel his eyes on me while I leaned again the window taking a long look at Harlan as we passed, wondering if we had driven down these same familiar road twenty years before, and I made sure that at least some the blood left a print on his window. I was grateful for the delay because the last thing I wanted to do was go back home and watch my father die as men fought to steal whatever he had left. If it wasn't for my daddy I would never have made it out of Harlan, he was the one who understood the broken heart I was nursing back then, and it only seemed right that I came back because he needed me to.

"Umm…I was wondering if you remembered me, oh, about twenty years past, not that you should-"

It was hard to keep a straight face as he spoke about what happened like it was nothing, glad that it seemed like he had no idea about what happened after he left or about my daddy sitting at home dying. I tried to stop myself from thinking about back when I was so alone, and how I had blamed him for so long because if he had stayed only a month longer maybe none of it would have happened. Sitting here, side by side with the man I had once believed would always protect me (always standing with my brothers whenever they protected my honor), it was like I was sucked into the past I tried so hard to forget.

"I remember Raylan, no need to bring up the past. I'm sure I'll get my fill of it at home."

(Savannah Monroe, Twenty years ago, fifteen years old)

"Looks like that boy of yours hightailed it out of her, sweetheart, and he decided you were not good enough to take along."

Jed had been waiting for the moment we would be alone for a while now, always the one fake brother that kept his eyes on me for all of the wrong reasons, and he jumped the second Raylan was no longer in the picture.

"I thought daddy made it clear that you had to stay the hell away from me, Jed. If you don't stop this, he will kick you out and even if I hate your stupid guts it doesn't mean I want to see you out on the street."

If I had the chance to do it over and not be a naïve fifteen years old girl, who had been surrounded my men that wanted to protect her since birth, I would have kept my mouth shut. But I doubt that would have changed anything, he was set on taking something I wasn't about to give to any man (expect the one I had once loved, but he left before I had the chance)."

"You always thought you were something, Savannah, and I'm here to make you understand that you're nothing."

He had me backed into the corner, I was just a slip of a girl who was still red-eyes because of Raylan and not ready for what he wanted to do to me. When my mind goes to the details, like him pinning me down and doing all the things he threated to do for years, my memory helps me out and blocks it. However, it's clear that if I ever have the misfortune of seeing that son of a bitch again it wouldn't stay buried for much longer.

(Present)

The bumpy road shocked me out of my trip down memory lane, knowing that I would revisit it later in my nightmares tonight when I saw where everything had happened, and I locked eyes with Raylan who was laying his charm rather thick.

"Well, maybe it might be nice to get a drink sometime and talk about it, Savannah; I know I'd like that."

I bite down on my tongue to keep from laughing, trying to forget all the time he had pulled that same laugh from me without even trying, wondering if Raylan even remembered ditching me like a sack of flour. Pushing down the part of me that wanted to explore the feelings I once had for him, and figure out why they were so powerful even now.

"I highly doubt that would a good idea, Mr. Givens, sometimes the past just needs to stay buried. And it's Miss Monroe to you, Marshal."

My tone was cold, hoping he wouldn't be so comfortable in the future so I wouldn't have to bring up the past and have that wound open again. It wasn't hard I kept my eyes on the changing scene, hating the fact that I remembered every part like it had only been yesterday that I ran from this place like it was on fire, ignoring the growing feelings that were threating to spill over. And to think I was hoping to get the hell out this damn town without anymore damage.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the drive was silent, I couldn't help but remember the look on his face as he tried to figure out in what way he had wronged me (which didn't help his case one bit), knowing that I wasn't in any mood to talk to him. When we pulled in to give my statement we got a welcoming by the one and only Boyd Crowder, even I had heard what kind of man that creepy nineteen year old had become, and of course it involved explosives. However, it didn't change the fact that Boyd had kept my brother from being buried in the coal mine, which meant I owed him. And I was the kind of person that hated owing anyone.

"Now, Raylan, going around roughing up pretty women, what has this life done to you?"

I wasn't quick enough and before I could barely think about opening the door Raylan had it open and was offering his hand to be like I was damaged damsel, which proved even more that he didn't remember very much about our year together. I rolled my eyes at his hand making sure he noticed as I pushed it away and got out of the car myself. He put away that polite hand of his; making me remember when he used to pull me from the pickup like I it was nothing, while I looked at the older and still crazy looking Boyd. But then again I properly looked crazy myself.

"Just bringing in, Miss. Monroe in to get her statement, Boyd. Rowls did this to her, but she busted him quite a bit herself. Now, I do believe that Miss. Monroe is on a tight schedule."

Boyd grabbed my hand before I had it fully offered to him, making clear that he knew what was going with my daddy and I just hoped he wasn't like the rest of them who wanted to take everything he had. And I had the misfortune of being one of the sole heirs to his "business" when I didn't want a thing to do with any of it. I would be a lot calmer the second I had my car going in the opposite direction of Harlan, and leaving Raylan Givens and everyone else in the dust.

"Oh yes, I've heard that your daddy is ailing and from what I know is very excited that you came back in town. Nearly the whole town has been by to see him on, Miss. Monroe, but you're one he can't stop talking about."

I returned his handshake, and pulled out my best smile, even if it was hard to do after my nightmare ride with Raylan (well, at least we weren't stuck in a broken down elevator). While Raylan looked at us, most likely upset that I was being civil to everyone but him (and the guy that tried to steal my car). And I was enjoying every second of it.

"It's Savannah, Boyd, and I'm sure my Dad appreciates the communities support."

I knew that the house would be flooded when I finally arrived; my Dad has been a big part of Harlan for almost his whole life (when he set out to give my mother the world within their small borders). But even after nearly twenty years in the middle of it all, and running away like Raylan did for another twenty (and not regretting it a bit), I still couldn't get used it all. I looked at Raylan out of the corner of my eye watching as it was getting frustrated, and marveled at the fact that I was able to still push his buttons (and that I guessed what his biggest one was, besides Arlo).

"Hey, why can a known criminal call you Savannah, and I can't? Doesn't that seem just a bit unfair?"

It was hard keeping a grin off of my face, but of course Boyd was showcasing his for Raylan to see just how amusing it was that he was offended by it at all. I had the sudden urge to ask Boyd if he wanted to compare the scars that Rayan had given us both, mine buried deep within my heart while his was on his chest.

"Hardly, Mr. Givens, Boyd here saved my brother's life and while all you've done for me is wave a gun in the face of man that I'd already taken down. Now if you'd excuse me, I want to get home before the day is done. "

I didn't mention that he also left me to the wolves of Harlan (the main one my foster brother Jed, but it looks like more were still on the hunt), but I wasn't about to let him see that affected me in any way. I made my way inside before he could respond, hoping that this would be last time I saw Raylan before I could escape from Harlan's clutches.


	4. Chapter 4

As much as I delayed it in the end I still ended up walking that gravel driveway to the stage that help all of my childhood memories (some warm and some bitter) and my nightmares as well. But I knew that _he_ wouldn't be waiting for me, daddy had taken my word when I told him that Jed had raped me and beaten me and brought him in to the police, no, instead I had grown brothers that would be ecstatic to see me and a daddy that wanted to see me more than anyone. My old key still fit perfectly, when I tried to give it back before I moved away they wouldn't let me give it up, and opening up that door was like walking into a forgotten part of my life. My brothers were off, one trying to a police officer in this corrupt town and the other still on the high school football field, but my Dad was here withering away. When I finally saw him it made my heart hurt to see him that way, slowly dying was not for him when he was always so filled up with life. I grabbed his hand, burying my head into his open arms, and it was like I had never left.

"Savannah, you came."

After years of practice I was able to keep pesky tears from spilling over, knowing that it wouldn't help to break down now, instead I took his face in my hands and kissed his forehead. My thoughts wondering to mommie dearest (the nickname fitting her and her fists perfectly), knowing that she wouldn't give damn that her ex-husband was wasting away before our eyes.

"Daddy, of course I came."

I didn't have to think about coming back here, knowing it would only bring back the pain that I had managed to numb over the years, because my Dad was the reason why I was still in one piece.

"Baby, I have to tell you something and you'll hate it. I'm allowing Jed to come and pay his respects, I'd regret not closing that wound before I leave. I'm sorry."

His name sent the bad type of shivers throughout my body; I had hoped that he wouldn't get the chance to made peace with my Dad (he sure as hell didn't deserve it), but I knew my Dad was far too good to let that happen. I just hoped to god that when Jed came to ask forgiveness, of course he never asked for mine, I would be far away.

"Don't be, daddy, he was your kid for nine years. No matter how hard you try you can't just forget something like that."

* * *

The house had been an utter disaster, half eaten frozen meals and dirty laundry galore, but it only took a few hours to fix it. I was able to take out my feelings on dishes and hardwood floors, but I doubt scrumming violently will be a permanent fix for my grief. My youngest brother, Nathan, came in smelling the football field and grinning like a total idiot.

"Hello little brother, god, I guess that doesn't really apply to you anymore, you're like a freaking behemoth."

I had kept in touch over the years, but that didn't prepare me for the giant that came in (and here I was seeing as a kid that never stopped following me around) and pulled little old me into a bear hug. I made sure to ruffle his hair like he was still a kid, which was had to do while he was squeezing me and lifting me clear off the ground.

"We missed you so much, Savannah, you really should stop working and visit us. Did you see Dad?"

His grin fell pretty fast when he brought up Dad, it had been hard to see him that way and it would only get worse, and I tried my best to keep mine in place.

"Yeah, I saw him. Anyway I'm going to go and start dinner so it's ready when Randy gets home. Now, go do that homework, buster."

I smacked him shoulder playfully as he went up to his room, the one that used to be filled my canopy bed and vinyl collection, and went off to fix up dinner. It had been a while since I cooked for more than one. The next few days were a whirlwind of cleaning, cooking, and putting on my best smile as the members of the community came one by one to say goodbye to my father.

* * *

I only had to deal with the Marshals once that week, they had finally given me back my car and it was sitting in the front just waiting for me to drive it home, so I wasn't expecting to see Raylan standing at my door. Despite my prior hostility toward him and my strong desire to not him for the rest of my visit (or so I told myself) I couldn't help but smile when I saw him and that hat of his waiting to be invited in. If this had happened a month or so after he left I would have slapped him with all of my strength but I would have still let him in furious or not. I had a few weaknesses in my life and Raylan Givens happened to be one of them.

"Raylan? Come to pay your respects?"

However, right now I looked like a complete wreck after spending the days fetching sweet teas and making sure all the folks that visited had something to eat, so now I was burned out. A small part of me wanted to invite Raylan in and then rush off and freshen up, but I didn't want him to think I was doing all of that just because he showed up at my doorstep.

"Technically no, Miss Monroe, I need to talk to you and your brothers about an important matter. But as a side note, thank god you've stopping calling me Mr. Givens, it was being to feel like you were slapping every time you used it."

I couldn't help but smile when he called me 'Miss Monroe' knowing that he wanted to skip all awkward bits and get back to calling be Savannah. At that moment I knew that was going to be damn hard to stay angry at him, but I still had to try and not fall into the trap of his smile again.

"That was kind of the point, Mr. Givens, now come in before another flock of towns people come rolling in. I've had more than my share of pleasantries and condolences then I can stomach. My brothers will be in a bit."

Once everyone was there, and I had made sure to get Raylan some tea (trying hard not to fall into the same routines with him), while he filled us in on what was happening. I knew that it had to be something big, because instead being witty Raylan was serious and he was aiming some worried looks my way.

"I thought it might help coming from me. A letter was sent yesterday to the Marshal station addressed to me, and it was a death threat against your family. Mainly against Savannah, the letter was pretty clear that if she doesn't marry a Harlan man and give them control of your business they would come after her. We haven't been able to trace the letter yet, but from this point your whole family will be under protection. The police would normally handle this, but since the letter was sent to me the case is being looked into by the Marshals."

Apparently the wish that nothing eventful would happen during my stay in Harlan, besides the crop of unresolved feelings coming to surface, was coming back to bite me in the ass.

* * *

The news Raylan had brought us was hard to digest for all of us, who gave a damn if I stayed in Harlan and popped out a few babies? The fact that someone was threating my family because I wasn't about marry someone and let them run our family business was so ridiculous. I was so busy thinking about the whole thing that when I ran to open the door it was too late to slam it shut the moment Jed's face came into focus. It didn't help that Raylan was right behind me, the one person I didn't want to know about what had happened back then, while nearly the whole of Harlan already knew.

"Savannah. You look good."

I wanted to reach into the closest closet and pull out the rifle I knew would be waiting, have a gun or more in the house was a given in Harlan, point at the face that has haunted me for years and pull the trigger. But I was completely frozen, the night he had cornered me at this very house (which was why I never went back into my old room) was playing on a loop. The fact that he was talking and smiling at me like nothing had happened at all made it even worse. Instead of doing all of things I'd dreamt about over these years (a majority of them involved killing him) I pushed past him and ran like hell. When I was in the backyard, wanting so badly to climb one our great oaks and disappear between the branches, I turned back and realized that Raylan had followed me.

"What just happened there, Savannah?"

Instead of trying to explain it all to him, doubtful that I could even speak about it, I turned away from him and started crying for the first time in years. The last time I had really let myself cry was when I was finally leaving Harlan for good, leaving the memories of my first heartbreak and of Jed and the way his hands had left nothing but bruises. I tried to keep my back to him, not wanting him to see me this way, but before I could think about leaving Raylan had pulled me into his arms.

"Whoa, come here, its okay."

I let my head fall on his chest, tears still coming and feeling like they would never stop, trying to remember the last I had allowed myself to be this valuable with a man since the attack. It wasn't hard to remember because the last person I had been truly with was the one who was holding me again and remembering just the right way of comforting me.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know why I betrayed myself and told him why I had turned into a complete mess the moment Jed showed up, but it was nice for a little bit to have someone who did not know how I was broken all those years ago. Raylan was nice enough to stay with me and tell me when Jed left, not wanting to leave me after my breakdown or with the death threat hanging over me. I was on the front porch, where you could see both the stars and the cops making sure I didn't die because of the lack of a ring on my finger, watching for shooting stars as Raylan gave me a beer from my brothers never ending supply.

"Here, I think you need one of these more than I do."

With the beer bottle cooling my hands I watched as Raylan sat next to me, further away then I wanted since I had spent a good amount of time wrapped up in his arms. I couldn't help but think that I had waited a while for the comfort only his arms could give me (I remember aching for it back then) and it had been worth it. I took a deep drink, letting the free hand slowly find his and I couldn't help but be happy when he held it back.

"Raylan, I didn't want to ask this at all. But do you even remember our time together and how it ended?"

It was hard to say what had been tumbling inside me since I saw his face the first time, knowing that I might not like the answer.

"Yes, I doubt I could have forgotten you, Savannah, I doubt I met another person that had so much passion and drive at such a young age. And…I regret leaving the way I did, if I had stayed maybe Jed never would have attacked you. Hell, I regretted it even before I knew about it."

It had been so damn hard to tell him what had happened back then, but it was even worse when I saw how much he blamed himself for the whole mess. Shortly after the attack I had blamed him so much it my made my heart ache (the one that was his at the time), but it wasn't long before I realized that the blame wasn't on the two of us but on the one who had attacked me (pretending to be my brother during the day and turning into a monster in the night).

"I could blame you, Raylan, say that he raped me because you weren't there to protect me. But who are we kidding? He would have found a way to do it even if you were there."

In that moment, fingers entwined and eyes on the heavens, it felt like all of the horrors of the day were melting away, sliding off my fingers like the condensation on glass of iced tea. It was like all of my nightmares, the ones that weighed down my shoulders, were being shoved aside for something new (but old at the same time) as I caught his eyes studying me like I was a code he wanted to crack. The person who started that dreaded journey home to Harlan, with so much baggage piled high and digging into my bones, had evaporated at least for these peaceful few minutes. I had been so deadest on hating Raylan, the one who was holding my hand petrified that I might shatter into a million pieces, but that did not stop me when I leaned in and kissed him. Letting that forgotten feeling rush through me, one that I haven't let myself feel since I was a lovestruck teenager. I pulled away, fighting the urge to do it again, enjoying the fact that he wasn't looking for a escape route, but looking at me in the same 'hungry for more' way. But the spell was broken when I realized that we were not alone, even though it felt like it was just us and the billions of stars. He was about fall victim to that urge to kiss me again, clearly wanting to be the one that started it this time.

"Umm….Raylan, I think we have an audience."

I gave him a small grin as he broke away and saw the unwelcome face of Boyd Crowder watching us from the drive way. He quietly swore, not happy about being intrupted and the person who had interrupted us.

"Boyd, what the hell are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Watching you two love birds get hot and heavy on the porch, it's like no time has passed. Well, expect you're a lawman and she's a full grown woman and out of your league."

Raylan had his hand on the gun, one that he would have loved to use on Boyd, so I pinched it and shook my head, making sure he knew that I didn't want anyone dying in my driveway. I pulled away from him, wanting our guest to depart so I could kiss him again (letting my feelings overtake me), and aimed my best southern smile toward Boyd, knowing that politeness might get him to leave quicker. The last thing I wanted right now was to deal with another Harlan local, the only one I wanted to deal with right now was the cowboy right in front of me.

"What can I help you with, Boyd?"

I still did not trust Boyd, and hearing about him blowing up a church (among other not so legal things) didn't help matters, and neither did the skinhead tattoos he had. But I had learned early on in life, from my daddy who always seemed better at keeping peace than any other man, that it was better to placate people instead of starting fights that might end up costing you dearly. However, it was clear that Raylan and that temper of his had not gotten the memo. Despite my desire to stay snuggled in Raylan's arms, I was already counting down to the inevitable end to this little fantasy (you could make a timeline out of the heartbreaks and trauma in my life), I got up from our ancient porch swing and went to offer my hand to our unwanted guest.

"Savannah, sorry for the intrusion, but I have some business to discuss with you. How about you offer me some of that famous sweet tea of yours inside?"

I had been mass producing that damn tea all day, every last one that visited dad always asked for it, but it wasn't truly mine to claim. Instead it was done by a mother, a witch over her potion until she got everything just right and conned everyone into thinking she was just as sweet as that stupid tea. The only people who knew what she was really like was our tight lipped family, I had my wicked memories bringing that iron down on my fingers when I didn't do it right and spilling the hot tea on my skinny twelve year old arms when I didn't brew it right.

20 Years Ago:

I usually avoided mama like she was carrying the plague, knowing that all I would get for her was a few licks and judgment, but this time I couldn't. I was pulling the empty cooler behind me with my head thinking about a shirtless coal dust covered Raylan and I didn't see her waiting at the door for me. The times when daddy was working or helping out our neighbors, he was too nice to see the ugliness that was hiding in his own home, were the worst with mama. She caught me by the arm, making me go limp as a fish as I remembered the last time she wasn't happy about what I had done and the burns that still hadn't gone away.

"If I ever feel that boy in this house, even smell him on you, girl, you will be punished."

It was a dream to think she wouldn't find out, after all I had been too happy lately, and that was thanks to Raylan. Every time I managed to sneak off to see him was a time period spent in bliss where my fears about mama and Jed just melted.

"But-"

The sharp slap of her palm made me sallow my words, it was no use lying to her anyway, the only thing it would bring me was another hit.

"Say 'Yes, Mama' and go finish your chores, now."

This time she had hit harder than I was expecting, which meant that later tonight I would have to cover it up before I went to Raylan. He had only told me about the way his father was once, and I didn't want to upset him by bringing it up, but I knew if he found out he would want to something about it. I wasn't ready for any of that because my father still looked at my mother like she came from the heavens and I was not going to hurt him.

"Yes, Mama."

Present Time:

I pushed back the flood of bad memories that came up when I thought of her, glad that she had no control of me anymore, and focused on Boyd and his mysterious news. I was about to direct Boyd inside, the only people left in that heap of bones was daddy, who was fast asleep getting ready to make it a permanent one, but Raylan jumped up and stepped in-between us. I had a strong feeling that he was going to rest his hand on that famous gun of his, just to remind Boyd of the last time he had messed with him, so I grabbed his hand in mine. I'd like to say that it was only to keep Boyd from making a scene, and so Raylan didn't pull his weapon like he was itching to, but I would be lying through my teeth.

"Hold on a second Boyd, if you think I'm letting you, a criminal nonetheless, talk to her alone, you'd have to be crazy. And I don't doubt that. Say what you want, Crowder, and do it quickly before I make you leave."

Since I was holding on to the hand closest to the gun, though I bet he could pull his weapon with either hand with no problem, Raylan moved in more between Boyd and me. I knew that I should be offended that Raylan didn't think I could handle Boyd Crowder, besides everyone is Harlan was somewhat dangerous and I had dealt with a lot of them, instead it made me feel safe. It had been a while since I had someone so willing to protect me, and I barely had a handful of people who I believed would keep me safe. Raylan had nearly topped that list years ago, of course my daddy was in the number one slot (the only problem back then was he was gone ninety percent of the time), and now I couldn't help thinking that he might still be on it. Boyd looked at us but instead of the smirk he was wearing earlier, as if he knew just how badly it was going to end the second time around, he was wearing a deadly serious look, one that I had never seen on him before.

"No need to get angry Raylan, I just wanted to break the news to Savannah gently but since it isn't in your nature I'll just say it. Someone in Harlan has put a price on her pretty head, twenty-thousand dollars for our southern belle delivered to their doorstep. The only upside to this whole mess is the fact that they want her alive, she's the key to her daddy's business, and if she dies it does as well."


End file.
